


Q&A

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Q&A

Title: Q&amp;A  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: S5'ish…basically AU. No Riley, no Dawn…  
Synopsis: Giles receives a gentle push in Buffy's direction.  
Notes: Special thanks to my beta reader, [wyvernwolf](http://wywvernwolf.livejournal.com). This story was written for [Summer of Giles 2008](http://summer_of_giles.livejournal.com).

 

Giles leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his beer, his eyes trained on his Slayer. This wasn't normal for him, being at the Bronze with his young friends, and he found it extremely difficult to relax. Watching Buffy sway to the gentle beat of the music with Xander didn't help his relaxation issues much either.

He was sure that he wanted to spend time with Buffy, Willow, and Xander…it was just that he wasn't sure of their current location. When they had asked him to join them in celebration of their latest diversion of an apocalypse, he had initially declined. It was only Buffy's slight pout and whisper of 'please, Giles?' that had changed his mind.

"Interesting dance you two have going on these days, Giles."

Giles blinked and turned towards the voice, finding Willow smiling at him. "Excuse me?"

Willow gestured to the dance floor with a tilt of her head. "You and Buffy…dancing around your issues. It's interesting…a little frustrating, but interesting."

"Willow…" He began to protest, stopping when she smiled knowingly.

"I see you watch her when you think no one's looking."

Giles cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, well…I'm her Watcher. I'm required to…uh…Watch her."

Willow leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "And is her ass in danger?" She grinned as he lowered his eyes, the skin above his collar reddening. "Because…that's what I've noticed you watching lately."

"Willow, this – "

She interrupted him with a softly spoken statement. "I know about the kiss, Giles."

His eyes snapped to hers, the redness creeping up his neck at a high rate of speed. "I'm sorry?"

"It's not like she was announcing it to the world, but…I can be very persuasive when I want to be. So…one kiss, months ago…and nothing more?"

Giles sighed and stared at the beer bottle in his hand as he mumbled softly. "It was a moment of comfort."

Willow rested her chin on her palm, regarding him carefully. "Is that all it was? Just…comfort?"

An image suddenly took hold in Giles' mind. Buffy's arms circling his neck, her fingers toying with his soft hair, as he held her…his tongue gently exploring her mouth. He shook his head to clear the image and swallowed.

"For her." He answered quietly.

"You sure about that?" Willow smiled warmly as Giles lifted his eyes to hers. "Because…I've seen her watch you as well."

"Willow…"

Willow sat back up and shook her head lightly. "Ask her to dance, Giles. Literally. And…stop this figurative dance. It's driving all of us crazy."

With that said, Willow stood and walked away from the table. Giles drained the bottle and scanned the crowd on the dance floor. He found her quickly, as always. She was laughing as she danced. Giles briefly wondered what Xander had said to put that beautiful expression on her face. He thought over Willow's words and exhaled slowly.

"Bugger it." He muttered and pushed himself from his chair. His intention was to leave and go home to a cup of tea and research.

His feet, however, had a different plan.

He weaved his way through the maze of people, coming to a stop in front of Buffy. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello." He looked around nervously, catching the smile on Xander's face as he quietly backed away.

"So…what's up? Spot a vampire in here or something?"

"Hm?" He looked back down to find her scanning the crowd. "Oh, no. Um…Buffy, I…uh, that is…I was wondering…"

She raised her eyes to his face when she heard the soft curse he uttered. "What is it, Giles?"

He swallowed hard and gestured vaguely. "Would you care to dance?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "What's going on?"

He sighed heavily and took a deep breath. "Nothing. I…" He shook his head and stepped back. "Nevermind."

She grabbed his arm quickly, halting his retreat. "Giles, wait."

He glanced down at her hand, the beginning of the next song permeating his mind. He met her eyes and took a step forward into her personal space.

"Dance with me."

She nodded slowly and moved into his arms. Though she tried to stop them, the images of that night rushed into her head.

* * *

He cleaned and dressed the wound quickly, not looking into her eyes for fear that she would see his concern. She would be alright, the wound would heal rapidly…as they always did. It wasn't the injury that concerned him. It was the fact that he had watched the demon toss her across the clearing as if she were a rag doll.

"Giles?"

Hearing the worried tone of her voice, he dared to look up. Her eyes clearly held her fear and he inhaled sharply.

"You'll be fine, Buffy. It's fairly superficial…"

She shook her head slowly. "If you hadn't been there…"

He swallowed as she trailed off, knowing exactly what she was going to say. He hadn't been able to kill it, but he was able to get a clean shot with the crossbow. The demon had howled in pain and ran, leaving Buffy lying on the ground.

"I'll find out what it is. We'll find a way to – "

His sentence was cut short as she quickly leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled back and stared at her, his lips tingling.

"Buffy…"

She shook her head again, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him towards her. "Please…just kiss me."

Telling himself it was only comfort, he sighed and allowed himself to return the kiss.

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath and pushed the image from her mind before she let it go too far. He held her loosely as they moved to the music. They were quiet for a few moments before she took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"I think this is the closest we've been in a few months. I mean, if you don't count training…"

"Yes." He agreed, his eyes closing briefly as she slid her arms around him. "I, uh…we've never discussed what happened."

"I didn't think you wanted to." She shrugged a shoulder, but didn't meet his eyes. "I guess the important thing is we stopped before it went too far."

When she felt him tense, she raised her eyes quickly. "Giles?"

He stopped moving and stared into her eyes. "We need to talk, Buffy."

She averted her eyes and nodded as she took a step back. "Yeah, okay…"

He scanned their surroundings and quickly found a hallway in the corner of the building. "Follow me."

She looked up as he quickly turned and headed towards the hall. As she followed him, a hand touched her arm. She looked to her left, finding a young man smiling at her.

"How about a dance?"

She shook her head and glanced at Giles, who was easily navigating through the crowd of people. "Not now."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, quickly darting off to follow her Watcher. She caught up with him just as he entered the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty and leaned against the wall.

"Giles?"

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "I didn't want to."

"Didn't want to what?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Stop." He met her eyes and swallowed nervously. "I didn't want to stop."

She gasped softly, staring at him. "But…you said – "

"I know what I said, Buffy."

"It was just comfort. We both needed to be…comforted."

He could hear the confusion in her voice. He shook his head and pushed himself off the wall.

"It wasn't…not for me."

Two teenaged girls entered the hallway, pushing past Buffy to reach the door at the end of the hall. Buffy inhaled shakily.

"We can't talk here, Giles."

He shoved his hand in his pocket, a brief flicker of annoyance showing in his eyes. "We really should – "

"Yeah, we should." She agreed quickly, pressing her back against the wall as another girl pushed past them. "But…not here. It's too…busy. Let's go back to your apartment. Make some tea and…talk."

As a young man entered the hallway, Giles sighed in understanding. "I guess that would be for the best."

Buffy carefully exited the hall and made her way to the door. Giles followed her, anxious and nervous.

Willow and Xander watched them go through the door that led to the parking lot. They shared a smile before Xander asked Willow to dance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The short drive to Giles' apartment was uncomfortable and silent. Buffy glanced at him a few times, noticing that he was obviously in deep thought. Not wanting to disturb him, she turned towards the window and tried to calm her racing heart.

He made a pot of tea quickly as she sat quietly on his couch. He loaded a tray with the pot, two cups, milk, sugar…and the cookies that Buffy had proclaimed as her favourite on more than one occasion.

He took a seat on the far end of the couch and busied himself with preparing a cup of tea for her. He looked up when she whispered his name.

She gestured at the tray. "You're fiddling…"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he dropped two teaspoons of sugar into the cup. "Fiddling?"

"Yeah. Buying more time…or whatever." She sighed softly and turned towards him. "Just talk."

He carefully placed the spoon on the tray, staring at his hands as he idly twisted the ring on his pinky. "I'm sure I don't know where to start."

"Okay." She blew out a breath and rubbed her hand against her denim-clad thigh. "Q and A time. The first question that pops into your head, ask it. I'll do the same. You go first."

He twisted the ring again and exhaled slowly. "You told Willow?"

"Yeah. I didn't really mean to. She kinda knew something was up and…she pulled the old 'resolve face' thing on me until I 'fessed up." She waited until he nodded before she asked her question. "Are you upset with me over it?"

He chuckled softly. "No. Surprisingly not. Did it make you uncomfortable when I kissed you?"

"No. I mean, I kissed you first. And, yeah…it made things awkward between us, but…that wasn't because of you. Why did you kiss me?"

He removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table, but he still wouldn't look at her. "A moment of selfishness on my part. Do you think we'll be able to move past this?"

"That wasn't an answer. If you don't give a proper answer then your next question is forfeited…and I get to ask another. Do you like me, Giles?"

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation. "Do you regret what happened that night?"

"No, I don't." He finally lifted his head, but kept his eyes forward. "Do you think you could love me?"

"I already do." He whispered softly. "Does that distress you?"

"No." She edged closer to him and swallowed. "What did you feel when you kissed me?"

"Elation." He cleared his throat and finally looked at her. "Where are you going with this line of questioning?"

She moved closer to him, reaching out to cup his cheek. Her eyes darted to his lips as she leaned forward. "Here. Would it be okay if I kiss you?"

He leaned into her touch, his voice thick as he nodded. "Only if you're sure. I don't think – "

She cut his sentence off with a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'm sure, Giles."

She looked into his eyes and smiled as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "Now…you distracted me and that wasn't the best kiss I could give you. Can I try again?"

"Yes…" He whispered breathlessly, his eyes closing as she leaned into him once more.

Her arms slid over his shoulders as she moulded her mouth to his. Her fingers ran through his soft hair as she nudged her tongue between his lips. He groaned softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him as he returned the passionate kiss.

With a final flick of her tongue against his, she pulled back and tenderly kissed his lips. Her breathing was heavy as she rested her forehead against his, her fingers still tangled in his hair.

"Giles?"

"Hm?" His hands rubbed her back gently as he inhaled deeply.

"When you said that you didn't want to stop…what exactly did you mean?"

He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. She saw the fear in his eyes and quickly shook her head.

"Come on, the Q and A thing was working really well for us. Let's go back to that, okay? Just questions and answers." He gave her a small nod and she smiled. "What did you mean?"

"I didn't want to stop with a kiss." He licked his lips and brushed her hair away from her neck. "May I kiss your neck?"

She chuckled softly, tilting her head slightly for better access. "Yeah…"

He smiled and leaned forward, brushing his lips along the soft skin. He felt her slight tremble and made his way up the length of her neck, stopping when he placed a tender kiss on her jaw.

"Your turn for a question." He whispered softly.

"If you didn't want to, then why did you stop?"

He took a deep breath, lifting his fingers to run through her hair. "Because I wanted to make love with you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

He smiled shyly and shook his head. "My turn." His eyes turned serious as his fingertips grazed her cheek. "Did I hurt you when I said it was comfort?"

Her eyes glistened as she nodded. "Yes."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, regret of his poorly chosen words evident in his voice.

"Do you still?" She lowered her eyes from his. "Want to make love with me, I mean?"

"Very much so." He cleared his throat and placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards until she was looking at him. "What are you feeling right now?"

"Nervous…and loved." Her fingers toyed with the knot of his tie. "Why do you always wear a tie?"

"Habit, I suppose." He smiled warmly as she pulled the knot loose. "Am I making you nervous with these revelations?"

"No. I'm nervous because…I want to make love with you too." She pulled the tie free and slid it from around his neck, dropping it to the floor. "How long has your ear been pierced?"

He chuckled softly. "I had it pierced when I left the Academy. Why are you nervous about wanting to make love with me?"

"You're more experienced than I am. I don't want to disappoint you." She shivered as his fingers edged under her shirt, stroking her smooth skin. "Why haven't you asked if I love you?"

"I worry what your answer might be." He sighed softly as she unbuttoned his shirt. "For the record…I honestly don't believe you could disappoint me, Buffy."

She smiled as she pushed his shirt open. "That was very sweet. A non-question, but very sweet." She glanced down, frowning slightly when she noticed a thick scar on his abdomen. She lightly traced the raised flesh with her fingertip. "What happened?"

"Cabrish demon while I was in training. I learned the hard way the reason for its horns." He trembled as she lovingly caressed the thick tissue. "What are you thinking?"

She looked into his eyes as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "That I love you and I would give just about anything for you to take me to bed right now." She gently rubbed his chest when he gasped. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Is that what you want?"

She grinned as she leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on his sternum. "No answering questions with another question. My turn."

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as she moved her mouth across his chest. "Buffy…"

She lifted her head and smiled, pressing her palm against his hardened nipple. "Are you in love with me?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly, his eyes darkening a shade when he felt her hands unbuckle his belt. "I'm not sure how long I can keep up the question and answer game, Buffy. I'm coming up with statements, no questions."

She raised an eyebrow as she unbuttoned his trousers. "Give me a statement then."

His hand slid up her torso, underneath her shirt, and gently cupped her breast. "Let me love you."

She moaned softly and pulled her shirt over her head. "Take me to bed, Giles. Please."

His eyes watched his hand massage her firm satin-covered breast. When she reached behind her back and undid the clasp, he lifted his other hand quickly and held the material so that it continued to cover her flesh. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" He whispered nervously.

She offered him a warm smile and cupped his cheek. "I love you. I'm in love with you. And…I'm aching for you to make love to me."

His heart raced in his chest as he lowered his hands. She removed the garment and dropped it to the floor, fully expecting his eyes to fall to her breasts. She was more than a little surprised when his eyes remained locked with hers as his hands moved to her back and pulled her against his chest.

He held her tightly for a few minutes before releasing her and standing. He took hold of her hand and gently pulled her from the couch. It was then his eyes finally strayed to her bare chest.

"Dear Lord, you're lovely."

He picked her up effortlessly, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his hips and settled her core over his erection. He turned towards the stairs, making a quick detour to the front door to turn the lock. As he started to climb the stairs, he noticed her inquisitive look.

"Is everything alright?" He stopped on the landing and awaited her answer.

She nodded slowly and smiled. "I have one more question."

The slight tilt of his head requested her to continue.

"Why did you ask me to dance tonight?"

He returned her smile, giving her a soft kiss before responding. "Willow wanted an end to our figurative dance. She thought a literal dance might help us both see what we really want and need."

He resumed his climb, brushing his lips across hers. "Smart girl, Willow."

Buffy grinned brightly. "Remind me to thank her later."

Giles stepped into his bedroom and abruptly turned, pressing Buffy's back against the armoire. Buffy groaned as the movement caused the prominent bulge in his trousers to push against her.

"Giles!"

His eyes sparkled with love and desire as he held her there for a few moments. "I'll remind you, love. Much later."

When he was certain he had gotten his point across, he turned and took the few steps needed to reach the bed. As he lowered her onto the mattress, he leant over her semi-nude body and gave her an adoring smile.

His fingers touched the button on her jeans. He pulled it free as he lowered his mouth to her breast. He heard her gasp as he ran his tongue along the underside of her firm flesh. He unzipped her jeans before repositioning his hand on her abdomen. He rubbed her skin soothingly as he took her already hardened nipple into his mouth.

She groaned at the sensation, the warmth of his mouth…the softness of his tongue caressing her nipple. He gave the nub an experimental suck and delighted in the loud moan escaping her lips.

He carefully moved between her legs as he licked a warm path across her chest, giving the same treatment to her other nipple. When she wrapped her legs around him and arched her hips towards his, he lifted his head and smiled.

"There's no need to rush, Buffy." At her soft whimper, he gently rocked his hips. "Making love with you is something I intend to savour."

She looked into his eyes, running her hand up his arm. "I want you."

He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his erection against her more firmly. "You have me."

Before she could respond, he moved down her body and returned his mouth to each of her breasts briefly. She trembled lightly as he pressed a warm line of kisses down her abdomen to her navel. As his tongue dipped into the small indentation, he hooked his fingers under the open waistband of her jeans and pulled them down to expose her hip.

He moved quickly, placing his mouth on her hipbone and sucking gently. She groaned loudly, the sound of her pleasure causing his erection to swell even more. He pushed himself up until he was kneeling between her legs, slowly tugging the denim and silk underwear down her thighs. Shifting both of her legs to one side, he quickly removed the clothing and tossed the items to the floor, leaving her completely bare in front of him.

"My God." He whispered thickly, running his hand along her smooth skin.

Her eyes widened slightly as he moved to the floor, kneeling next to the bed as he carefully pulled her towards the edge. "Giles…"

"Mm?" He mumbled softly as he kissed and licked his way up her inner thigh.

"You…you don't have to…"

He looked up quickly and met her eyes, his smile dancing in his. "Believe me when I say that I'm not doing this because I feel I have to. I want very much to taste you, Buffy."

"Oh God…" She whimpered as he lowered his head, placing her legs over his shoulders.

When he reached her apex, he inhaled deeply, groaning at the scent of her arousal. He nuzzled the soft curls before parting her lower lips with his thumbs, completely exposing her to him. Buffy looked down just in time to see him drag his tongue through her folds.

"Oh my God!" She cried out, gripping the sheet tightly with her fingers.

He smiled inwardly, grasping her hips in an effort to hold her still. He lapped at her flesh with a precision that she was sure she'd ask him about later. But, right now…she could only focus on the intense pleasure he was giving so freely.

He looked up at her, enjoying the sight of her writhing under his oral ministrations. Sensing she was nearing orgasm, he tightened his grip and covered her clitoris with his mouth, sucking at the hardened bundle of nerves.

She screamed in ecstasy, breaking his hold on her hips and grasping his head, holding him against her as her hips bucked. He groaned and sucked harder, continuing until she was shaking uncontrollably and her trembling voice whispered his name.

He brought her down slowly, gently kissing her quivering flesh until she lightly pulled his hair in an unspoken request for him to stop. He smiled and tenderly pushed her back to the centre of the bed. She looked up at him through glazed eyes and gestured at his open trousers.

"Not naked…" She panted heavily.

He chuckled softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his shoes and socks off. He turned to look at her when he felt her shift.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled at the genuine concern in his voice and nodded. "Just a little…impatient."

He returned her smile playfully. "Should that surprise me?"

She lightly smacked his arm and pointed to his pants again. "Get them off, Giles."

He quickly removed his trousers and boxers and groaned when she knelt behind him, reaching around and instantly finding his erection with her warm hand. She kissed his neck, her chest pressed against his back, as her slender fingers slowly stroked his hardened flesh.

She moved her mouth to his ear, suckling on his lobe before whispering huskily. "I really need you inside me now, Giles."

He covered her hand with his, stilling her movement. "Then…you, uh…you should stop that…"

She smiled and, after placing a gentle nip on his shoulder, stretched out on the bed with her head on the pillow. He turned slowly and moved to sit beside of her, his back resting against the headboard.

She raised an eyebrow and pushed herself up, kneeling beside of him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and pulled her towards him until she was straddling his thighs. "Absolutely nothing."

He ran the back of his hand over her breast as he leaned forward, brushing his lips across hers. She deepened the kiss quickly, tasting herself on his tongue. He wound his fingers in her hair as they fought for control of the kiss.

He gave in after a few moments, allowing her to plunder his mouth with her tongue. His hands moved to her hips, lifting her over his erection. When she felt the head nudge her opening, she broke the kiss and stared into his eyes.

She read his silent request for permission and placed her hand on his chest. "Yes, Giles…God, yes…"

He squeezed her hips gently, reinitiating the kiss as he slowly pulled her down. He groaned into her mouth, feeling her warmth surround him. When his entire length was embedded in her, she ended the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"God…" She breathed heavily, allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion.

"Alright?" He asked, his heart pounding in his chest as his hands moved to her back.

"Very alright…" She whispered, running her fingers through his tousled hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." His eyes closed for a moment when she rocked her hips. "Oh, Buffy…"

She smiled shyly and repeated the motion, lowering her mouth to his neck and nibbling lightly with her lips. "Is this…right?"

He gently thrust his hips as he nodded. "Incredible."

"I've…never done it like this before." She admitted softly, raising her head and looking into his eyes.

"Would you prefer…something else?"

"No…God, this feels…" She gripped his shoulder tightly. "I can feel you everywhere…don't stop…"

He continued matching her movements, slowly building her orgasm. She groaned as he whispered to her…how much he loved her, how much he wanted her…how much he needed her. Her eyes glistened brightly when he told her how proud he was of her…how much joy she brought into his life.

When she whispered that she needed more, he smiled and carefully rolled their bodies until he was cradled between her thighs. Her hands moved across his sweat-covered back as her hips lifted to meet each of his long strokes.

He felt her inner muscles quiver against his cock as she moaned his name. He lowered his head until his lips were brushing her ear. His breath was hot against her skin as he whispered in a desire-filled voice.

"Come for me, Buffy. Come for me and take me with you."

Mere seconds later, she complied…screaming his name as her orgasm crashed over her. He was able to hold on for five more thrusts before his muscles tensed and he flooded her inner walls, her name leaving his lips on a loud groan.

When his arms threatened to give out, he shifted slightly and collapsed at her side. She trembled as he pulled her tightly into his arms, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

He lifted a shaking hand and brushed her damp hair back from her face. "I love you so much, Buffy."

She smiled, her eyes showing her fatigue. "I love you."

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered softly.

Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and she leaned into him for a kiss. She had no intentions of leaving tonight…or any other night, for that matter.

But, she'd discuss that with him later.

Maybe over breakfast.

 

~ End


End file.
